phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Rollercoaster
With Mom at the grocery store, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a huge roller coaster spreading all around Danville. With loopy-loops and turn drops, the roller coaster is truly amazing! Candace tries to bust them to Mom, but she keeps missing by just a second. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from trying to reverse the rotation of the Earth. The Beginning of Summer Rollercoaster01.jpg Rollercoaster02.jpg Phineas2.jpg Rollercoaster03.jpg Rollercoaster04.jpg Rollercoaster05.jpg Rollercoaster06.jpg Our lives should be a rollercoaster!.jpg Rollercoaster07.jpg File:State Fair coaster 1.jpg Rollercoaster08.jpg Rollercoaster09.jpg File:State Fair coaster 2.jpg|First inspiration. Rollercoaster11.jpg File:We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"That's it! I know what we're going to do today!" QIYI_20130209231717.jpg|"We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" Candace is in Charge, Conditionally Rollercoaster12.jpg Rollercoaster13.jpg Rollercoaster14.jpg Rollercoaster15.jpg Rollercoaster17.jpg File:What if.jpg|"What if a satellite crashes into the house?" Rollercoaster18.jpg Rollercoaster19.jpg File:The first Big Idea.jpg|Drawing up plans for the first Big Idea. File:What are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" Rollercoaster21.jpg File:I'm in charge, conditionally.jpg|"I'm in charge, conditionally!" File:I'm watching you.jpg|"I'm watching you!" Candace Sees the Coaster Rollercoaster24.jpg File:The first load.jpg|The first load. Rollercoaster26.jpg Rollercoaster27.jpg Rollercoaster28.jpg Rollercoaster30.jpg Rollercoaster31.jpg Rollercoaster32.jpg Rollercoaster34.jpg Rollercoaster33.jpg File:Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. File:Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" Rollercoaster35.jpg Rollercoaster36.jpg File:You're going down!.jpg|"You are going down. Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down." Rollercoaster38.jpg Rollercoaster39.jpg Blowtorch and peanut butter - widescreen.png Isabella's Entrance File:Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. Rollercoaster40.jpg Rollercoaster41.jpg Rollercoaster42.jpg isabella enters yard.JPG File:Hearts in her eyes.png|"Hey, Phineas." (First indication of Isabella's crush on Phineas.) Phineas greets Isabella.JPG Rollercoaster44.jpg first whatcha doin.JPG Rollercoaster45.jpg Isabella sees the rollercoaster.JPG is that impossible.JPG some might say.JPG waving to Ferb.JPG Hey_Ferb.png|Ferb hammering Isabella talks about Ferb.JPG he's more of a man of action.JPG File:Bonk.jpg|Ferb's sledgehammer bonks him on the nose. Rollercoaster47.jpg QIYI 20130209232315.jpg|Ferb is building the rollercoaster Rollercoaster48.jpg wanna come to the pool with me.JPG I'm in the middle of something.JPG oh, right, okay.JPG I'll see you later then.JPG Rollercoaster63.jpg File:Firing rivets.jpg|A rivet gun is a better tool. Rollercoaster49.jpg File:First Where's Perry.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" Agent P's Important Message QIYI_20130209232420.jpg|Perry is approaching his entrance Rollercoaster50.jpg File:Entrance to his lair.jpg|Agent P enters his lair. Rollercoaster51.jpg Rollercoaster52.jpg Rollercoaster53.jpg Rollercoaster55.jpg File:First briefing.jpg|First mission briefing with Major Monogram. Rollercoaster56.jpg Rollercoaster57.jpg File:Platypus car.jpg|Agent P's hoverjet. Rollercoaster59.jpg Rollercoaster60.jpg Candace tries to convince Linda Super food stuff mart.png File:Stunning lack of monkeys.jpg|"And when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." Rollercoaster64.jpg Rollercoaster65.jpg Rollercoaster67.jpg Rollercoaster68.jpg Candace and Linda discuss the rollercoaster.jpg Rollercoaster69.jpg Rollercoaster70.jpg|"Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster enigineer?" Rollercoaster71.jpg Rollercoaster72.jpg Rollercoaster73.jpg Rollercoaster74.jpg File:Aren't you a little young - panoramic.jpg Rollercoaster75.jpg File:Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. Rollercoaster77.jpg Doofenshmirtz's Plan to Reverse the Rotation Rollercoaster61.jpg Rollercoaster78.jpg Rollercoaster79.jpg What an unexpected surprise.png Rollercoaster80.jpg Rollercoaster81.jpg Perry trapped.jpg|Perry in Doofenshmirtz's trap. Rollercoaster82.jpg Introducing the Magnetism Magnifier.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz introductes his Magnetism Magnifier Rollercoaster85.jpg Rollercoaster86.jpg File:Eastern seaboard with tinfoil.jpg|The eastern seaboard is covered with tinfoil. Rollercoaster87.jpg Poster Problem File:They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. Rollercoaster88.jpg File:CCE now open.jpg|Candace sees the flier. File:Flier.jpg|Advertising the coaster. Rollercoaster90.jpg Candace looks at the wall.JPG Rollercoaster91.jpg File:Yell at some cheese.jpg|"I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." The Coolest Coaster Ever! Coaster sign in Isabella's yard.jpg File:The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. Rollercoaster93.jpg Rollercoaster94.jpg Rollercoaster95.jpg File:Emcee Ferb.jpg|Testing the microphone. Rollercoaster96.jpg Boys and girls of all ages.jpg Rollercoaster97.jpg File:Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg|Ginger and Katie's "early bird" cameo. Rollercoaster99.jpg Rollercoaster100.jpg File:Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Light show at coaster unveiling. Rollercoaster101.jpg Rollercoaster102.jpg File:Ferb pulls down the curtain.jpg|Ferb unveils the coaster. Rollercoaster103.jpg Rollercoaster104.jpg File:Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever! Rollercoaster105.jpg Rollercoaster106.jpg So, who wants to go first.jpg Rollercoaster107.jpg|kids raising hands Riding the Coaster Rollercoaster108.jpg Rollercoaster109.jpg Safety briefing.jpg Rollercoaster110.jpg File:View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. Rollercoaster111.jpg Breakneck speed.jpg File:Coaster twists and turns.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. Rollercoaster113.jpg Rollercoaster114.jpg Corkscrew around Interstate.jpg Rollercoaster115.jpg Rollercoaster116.jpg File:Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." File:Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. Rollercoaster118.jpg Rollercoaster119.jpg Rollercoaster120.jpg Rollercoaster121.jpg Rollercoaster122.jpg Squeaky clean.jpg Rollercoaster123.jpg Rollercoaster125.jpg File:Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" Coaster loops around DEI building.jpg Rollercoaster127.jpg ::::::For more pictures of the coaster, see Coolest Coaster Ever. Fight! Rollercoaster128.jpg Rollercoaster129.jpg Rollercoaster130.jpg Rollercoaster131.jpg File:Wrench fight.jpg|Fight between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Rollercoaster132.jpg Rollercoaster133.jpg File:Retractable roof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated HQ roof retracts. Rollercoaster134.jpg Rollercoaster135.jpg File:Eastern seaboard.jpg|...and after the tinfoil is gone. File:Well, that didn't work.jpg|"Well, that didn't work." Rollercoaster138.jpg Rollercoaster139.jpg Rollercoaster140.jpg Rollercoaster141.jpg File:Separating magnet and Magnifier.jpg|Trying to separate the magnet and Magnifier Rollercoaster143.jpg Rollercoaster144.jpg Coaster in parking lot.jpg Rollercoaster145.jpg Rollercoaster147.jpg Rollercoaster146.jpg Perry Wins Doomed.jpg File:Helicopter lifts magnet.jpg|Agent P fires a grapling hook at a passing helicopter. Rollercoaster148.jpg File:Tinfoil strikes DEI building.jpg|"You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus!" (wham) Rollercoaster149.jpg Rollercoaster150.jpg File:Latching onto rollercoaster.jpg|Latching onto the rollercoaster File:Flying rollercoaster.jpg|The helicopter flies away with the coaster Failure at the Supermarket Rollercoaster151.jpg Where'sTheRollercoaster.jpg Candace is frantic.jpg|"No!" File:It's not possible.jpg|"It's not possible!" Rollercoaster153.jpg File:I've got frozens.jpg|"I've got frozens." File:Let's go home now!.jpg|"Let's go home, now!" Rollercoaster169.jpg File:I worry about you sometimes.jpg|"I worry about you sometimes, Candace." Wild Additions to the Ride Rollercoaster154.jpg Rollercoaster155.jpg Agent P drops onto the coaster.jpg Rollercoaster156.jpg Perry and Isabella in the coaster.png Rollercoaster158.jpg Rollercoaster159.jpg Rollercoaster160.jpg|"Nice hat, Isabella!" Rollercoaster161.jpg Rollercoaster162.jpg Rollercoaster163.jpg End of the track.jpg Rollercoaster164.jpg Crane flings coaster.jpg Rollercoaster165.jpg Coaster flips.jpg Rollercoaster166.jpg Rollercoaster167.jpg I'm sure this is new.jpg Rollercoaster168.jpg File:Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Visiting New York City. Rollercoaster172.jpg Rollercoaster173.jpg Roosevelt's glasses.jpg Mr Slushy Burger first appear.png|Anyone want fries? Rollercoaster174.jpg File:Croissant.jpg|Croissant? File:Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. Rollercoaster177.jpg Rollercoaster178.jpg Above Earth's atmosphere.jpg File:Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. Rollercoaster179.jpg Rollercoaster180.jpg Rollercoaster181.jpg Rollercoaster182.jpg ::::::For more pictures of the coaster, see Coolest Coaster Ever. Candace Fails to Bust File:Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" File:Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. I told you they weren't there.jpg Candace presents the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. File:Presenting the evidence.jpg|"Oh, hi boys!" The boys are there.JPG|The boys are there! Help me with the groceries.JPG Hi, Mom.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" Rollercoaster184.jpg File:But but but but but.jpg Rollercoaster185.jpg Phineas and Ferb are not in the backyard.jpg Candace checks to see if Phineas and Ferb are not here.jpg What Should We Do Tomorrow? Kids in the tree.jpg Rollercoaster186.jpg File:End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. Rollercoaster187.jpg Rollercoaster188.jpg Phineas, Ferb And Isabella 001.jpg Maybe he'll lay an egg.jpg Isabella says goodbye - part 1.png Isabella says goodbye - part 2.png Rollercoaster189.jpg Rollercoaster190.jpg File:Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" (Ferb burped after the ride was finished) QIYI 20130209234829.jpg|Ferb burped after Phineas clapped his shoulder Isabella says goodbye - part 3.png So, Ferb, what should we do tommorow.png Rollercoaster191.jpg To return to " " and read the full episode summary, click here. Rollercoaster